


Naughty Frog Prince

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Deep Throating, M/M, Milking, PWP, Sensory Deprivation, Sorry Prompto, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Gladio punishes Prompto for his actions, by teasing him out of his wits.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by! This is entirely self serve smut, because I wanted to write smutty Prompto in this position. Hope you enjoy, I regret nothing.

Gladio returned to the hotel room, pushing the key into the door knob, and jostling the 'do not disturb' sign hanging from it. He heard the faint buzzing noise as soon as he opened the door, shutting it quickly behind him. A smile grew across his lips as he surveyed the scene he returned to. 

Prompto was exactly where Gladio had left him, though in a much more sensitive state. 

_You're gonna leave me here?!_

_That's what happens when you take pictures of people without their consent, chocobo._

_Baby, I didn't mean to spy! I just--_

Gladio chuckled quietly to himself as he remembered the noise his love had made when he placed the whiffle ball gag into his mouth. He had already bound the smaller man's wrists behind him, with the promise of pleasure, as well as blindfolded him with his bandana. 

Prompto was quite the image, legs spread wide. Gladio had tied his ankles to his thighs, and tied around the bottom of his thighs, and top of his calves, making him look more like one of the frogs Noct had caught. 

__The thick vibrator Gladio had placed into Prompto's ass was buzzing merrily along, accompanied by the weak, tortured moans of  
Prompto, who didn't know he was being watched. _ _

__Gladio had borrowed Noct's MP3 player, and popped the headphones into Prompto's ears, to keep him from hearing his return, and force him to focus on the buzzing gift pressing against his prostate._ _

__The Prince's shield approached the bed, watched as Prompto tried to grind against the bed to force the vibrator deeper in and fuck himself. He wasn't having much luck of it._ _

__Prompto's face was nearly scarlet, his face flushed with aroused pleasure and desire. A thin line of drool ran down his face from the whiffle ball gag._ _

__Gladio watched him for a few more minutes, before grabbing the base of the vibrating dildo, easing it out, and pushing it back it. Prompto let out a wanton moan, wiggling his hips at the unwarned movement._ _

__Prompto felt the gag get pulled free from his mouth, and a weight settle on the bed next to him. The earbuds were tugged from his ears, and he heard Gladio's voice, husky, teasing him._ _

__"Did you miss me?"_ _

__Prompto's voice cracked as soon as he tried to speak. He tried to grind against the vibrator, Gladio still holding the base of it._ _

__"Aah! Y-yes..." He whined out, wanting._ _

__"Did you learn your lesson?"_ _

__"Yes! P-please! Please fuck me..."_ _

__Gladio pulled the dildo out, and eased it back in torturously slow. Prompto cried out weakly._ _

__"Hm...I don't know..."_ _

__Prompto curled his toes with pleasure, as Gladio again eased the dildo back into him._ _

__"Please, Gladio!"_ _

__"Shh, sh. You know I love seeing you come."_ _

__He pushed the vibrator as far as it could go into the younger man, and turned the setting up a notch. Prompto moaned out, as Gladio increased his pace, fucking his friend. Prompto scrunched his toes as he felt his orgasm approach, muscles tensing, then shuddering as his warm come splattered against his bare stomach._ _

__Gladio still didn't stop massaging the vibrator against his prostate. He instead took Prompto's cock into his hand, and began to milk it._ _

__Prompto bit down on his lip, and shook his head._ _

__"Aah...Nn..Gladio ple...ah...please, no more..."_ _

__The younger man shook in his grasp, awash with post orgasm sensitivity. Gladio chuckled, and placed a kiss on his bound thigh._ _

__"Alright, alright..." He turned the vibrator off, and pulled it from Prompto's hole, setting it down on the nightstand. Prompto shivered as Gladio began to unfurl the ropes from around his ankles, and skinny, smooth thighs. Prompto stretched his legs as soon as they were free, and rolled over to have his wrists untied. He pouted when Gladio didn't untie them._ _

__"Gladiooo, my shoulders hurt!"_ _

__Gladio smirked, and tugged Prompto back onto his lap, leaving the man's legs trailing over the side of the bed, and his ass on his lap. He placed a hand onto Prompto's behind._ _

__"Who said we were done with your punishment?"_ _


	2. Chapter 2

Prompto squirmed on Gladio's lap, as he felt the man place a his hand onto his bare ass.

"L-Let's not be hasty, Gladio, is the crime really worth the--" Prompto's debate was cut off by a slap to his pale ass. He squeaked, and wiggled around. "Gladio~" He whined out. Gladio brought his hand down again, harder this time. 

"It was between this, and keeping you tied up, and tickling that spot on your thighs" 

Prompto moaned at the threat, Gladio's words causing a pang of arousal in the pit of his stomach. 

"But I know you started enjoying that punishment too much."

Prompto paused, before the hand was brought down onto his ass again, hard enough to make the cute, pale globes shake. "What makes you think I don't like this?" 

Another smack, this time followed by a yelp. "Oh, I know ya do..."

It was true. Prompto not so secretly loved anything Gladio did to him. Sometimes he would bait the larger man, teasing and annoying him until he ended up being put over his lap or shoulder in camp. Gladio had to start thinking of camp safe punishments for his needy boy. The most recently effective had been tying the younger man up, and placing him in his sleeping bag, forcing him to sleep like that. He had earned that punishment for trying to play with the brunette's dick while their companions slept. Prompto had woken up the morning after, muscles in one big knot, but a grin as wide as the sea.

Prompto bit his lip as Gladio brought his hand down again. His pale flesh was red, a faint outline of Gladio's handprint still remaining. He stayed his hands on the boy's ass, trailing a finger down to tease the soft skin of his balls. Prompto almost bent backwards at the tickling sensation, kicking his legs, and trying to scoot off of Gladio's lap. 

Gladio lowered the boy to kneel on the floor, and situated his legs around him. Prompto immediately rested his face on Gladio's leather clad thigh, looking up at him with glassy blue puppy eyes. He nuzzled into his leg, and wriggled his wrists in the bindings. 

"Don't make that face at me Prompto..." 

"But..." Prompto scooted himself forward to the best of his ability, and nosed Gladio's cock over his leather bound crotch. "I'm hungry..."

Gladio grinned. He ran a hand through Prompto's spiky blonde hair, and thumbed the nape of his neck. 

"Only if you can take it all." Gladio undid his belt, and the button at the top of his trousers. He knew full well Prompto wasn't capable of it quite yet, despite his practicing. But Prompto took it as a challenge. One he would win. 

Prompto wiggled forward, and with some difficulty, took Gladio's zipper in his teeth. He pulled the zipper down, and nuzzled his prize underneath. Gladio assisted by tugging his pants down over his ass. 

The younger man nosed at his cock, teasingly kissing over his underwear. He turned his head to wrap his lips around the width of the shaft, and felt it twitch in his mouth. 

Gladio pushed him gently away to slide down his underwear, freeing his semi-erect dick. Which Prompto immediately took into his mouth. Gladio lowered himself back onto his elbows, purring as Prompto began to lap at the head of his dick. 

"Heh...How long have you been waiting to do this..." Prompto didn't answer, just ran his tongue across the slit at the head of Gladio's dick, enjoying the sounds he was making. 

Prompto paused to take a deep breath, and relax his facial muscles. He lowered his mouth half way down Gladio's shaft, bobbing up and down slightly. Gladio wanted to close his eyes, and give in, but he enjoyed the sight of Prompto with his mouth around his cock too much. Prompto paused again. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he took Gladio in entirely. He willed the muscles in his throat to relax, taking deep breaths of the musky scent of Gladio's coarse pubes. 

"H-holy...uhhhnn, Prompto..." Gladio ran a hand back through his own hair. "Baby, that's so...hn..." He panted slightly, feeling the blood pulsing in his arousal. "That's so fucking good..." 

He sat up, careful not to disturb Prompto's deep throating, and cupped the back of his head with a hand. Prompto looked up at him with glassy blue eyes, tears cresting over and staining his freckled cheeks. Gladio let his head lull back, releasing s throaty moan. "P...Prompto, baby, I'm gonna...hnn..." Gladio gasped quietly, and Prompto felt his dick twitch in his mouth, as he came down his throat. Prompto clenched his fists, swallowing the come and willing away his gag reflex. He continued to suck at Gladio's dick, contented with his post orgasm noises, and determined to take every last drop of him. 

"Prompto, ba...ha...baby...there's..hn...there's nothing left, get off of there."

Prompto pouted, and slowly removed himself from Gladio's dick. He wiped his mouth sloppily on his own shoulder, and stretched out his jaw, before resting his head on Gladio's thick thigh. Gladio scooped the bound man up, and plopped him in bed next to him. 

"I think I need a nap..." Prompto loved Gladio's post orgasm face, dark lashes over chocolate brown eyes, half lidded and only for him. Gladio reached behind Prompto to undo the ropes binding his wrists together, and gave his shoulders a quick rub. Prompto immediately snuggled up to the man, arms weak from being bound. 

"I think we need a bath, but" The blonde yawned, jaw aching. "A nap is good too..." He snuck a hand under the brunette's open shirt, enjoying the feel of his muscles under his fingertips. Gladio wrapped a protective arm around him. 

The dozed off, snuggled up together, while Gladio thought of how else to punish his willing victim, and Prompto thought of how best to tease his mountain of a lover.


End file.
